Margot
Margot '''is the antagonist of the Are You Afraid of the Dark? episode, The Tale of the Night Shift. Biography '''The Vampire, is an ancient and pure evil monster who is sadistic, psychotic, ruthless and manipulative and he cannot be reasoned with. He has incredible super strength, and he has the ability to shapeshift and use transformation powers. Just before the beginning of the events of the episode, The Vampire had his coffin placed inside a large wooden crate and had itmailed to the receiving department at United Hospital. Possibly arranged by a loyal minion of his or possibly by himself in a very weakened state. That night, the crate was mailed to the hospital under the false pretense that it contained a large water pump inside of it. The order to receive the crate was signed by Felix. Felix was a teenage janitor who worked for United Hospital who was a little clumsy and a slight bit disobedient. Little did Felix know that the crate contained the coffin and The Vampire busted out of it in no time. First Margot sought out blood to regain his strength. He found the storage room where the blood packets were and drank all of them in no time. Then he transformed into a beautiful red haired teenage girl and signed up as a new nighttime employee. Nobody ever suspected someone so young, so pretty and so innocent of being an evil ancient vampire. Therefore, she used this to her advantage. Nobody suspected who she really was, and with Nurse Laurette and Amanda's help she got to know all the other patients and staff members around the hospital. First she lured Felix, who was checking the basement to find the so-called missing "water pump". The Vampire transformed into a beautiful girl with short blonde hair. Then she lured him to go over to see her, when his guard was down. Then he changed back to his real self and bit him making him the first victim and minion. He placed his body in the morgue, either to keep him hidden or wait for him to transform completely and have him prey on his own victims later on. Soon, afterwards he transformed into a pretty young blonde girl and called out to Nurse Laurette. Nurse Laurette chased her into another room thinking she was playing hide n seek. Then he transformed into his real self and bit her and made her another minion. When Nurse Laurette came back out of it and when head Nurse Hantin seemed out of it (he got her too) Amanda and her friend a patient named Colin suspected something horrible was going on when they found the blood packets all drained and especially when they found Felix in the morgue. Although Felix was able to fight off his new vampire urges. However gradually it was getting much harder. He explained what was going on and that the vampire needed his coffin burnt to be destroyed. However The Vampire now had the hospital in lock down. Amanda and Colin, were trapped like flies in a spider's web. There were his minions at every entrance, even Jack Palmer and Head Nurse Hantin became victims and minions. Eventually Amanda, Colin and Felix were preparing to burn the coffin, when suddenly the encountered Margot. They were very surprised to see her and they tried to warn her to run and hide because a vampire was on the lose. When realizing she wasn't scared and laughing, Amanda fearfully asked who she was, she said that some vampires need to feed every fifty years, and no place is better than a hospital, because it's just like a candy store. Margot just laughed and apologized to Felix for not relying on him to have transformed so soon, and her work at the hospital was nearly done. When asked what she meant by that, she transformed into her true form terrifying them and closed in to try and finish off Felix. A little later Amanda, decide, to run around and lure him away and keep distracted. Meanwhile, Colin and Felix tried to burn and destroy his coffin, because a vampire can't live without a coffin. Amanda carefully avoided contact with all the other people the vampire had already victimized. Then she was chased all the way to the top of the roof. The Vampire grabbed her, and held her in the air. He considered dropping her splat onto the pavement below and licking up her bloody mess. Then at last moment he changed his mind, and decides to do it the old-fashioned way. Just as he is about to bite her, Colin and Felix pushed his coffin into the furnace incinerator. He literally went up and engulfed in flames, let Amanda go and fell off the roof. Then he went crashing down to pavement below burning to death. Instantly all of his victimized minions were all changed back. None of them had any memory of what had happened. Except for Felix because he was the first one and only one who nearly became a vampire. Then everyone was safe and sound again. Category:Are You Afraid of the Dark? Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Males